the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Foxes
and two blue foxes eyeing Fox and Friendly.]] The Blue Foxes, otherwise known as the White Deer Park foxes or the Lab Foxes in Bounder and the Time Lord, are characters from the book and TV series The Animals of Farthing Wood. They are one of the many White Deer Park animals that see the Farthing Wood animals as a threat alongside Trey who replaces the Great White Stag after the latter's death in Series 3. Owing to their alias as the Lab Foxes and due to them being enemies of the Eleventh Surgeon, the blue foxes are also trans wiki articles as they also appear on the second untermation wiki. Description .]] In the third Farthing Wood novel, Fox's Feud, the White Deer Park foxes are standard red foxes but are changed to blue foxes in the TV series because too many red foxes would have been confusing for younger viewers. The foxes are actually based on the real life silver fox which is a colour variant of the common red fox. Despite the name, silver foxes can vary greatly in colour, and some are actually bluish-grey, which is the colour of the blue foxes in the series. In their original appearance, the foxes live in White Deer Park and are led by Scarface and his wife Lady Blue. Just like in Fox's Feud, the blue foxes see the Farthing Wood animals as threats and feel the urge to get rid of them; apart from Ranger, no blue foxes appear in Series 3 where the main threats to the Farthing Wood animals are the rats and a fearsome stag known as Trey. This is also the case for the Surgeon stories in which Bounder is the only fox who appears in Bounder and the Time Lord and Battle of the Foxes: The Lab Foxes, Scarface and Lady Blue only appear in the former while Ranger only appears in the latter. Literature In literature, a large number of blue foxes are shown at the laboratory of the Irish scientist Forbflaith Hennessy and instead of White Deer Park the foxes' residence is shown to be in Widbrook Wood in Wiltshire; unlike before, the foxes also known as the "Lab Foxes" by the Surgeon are now led by Bounder. Apart from Bounder and Ranger, none of the Lab Foxes appear in the series finale Battle of the Foxes. Widbrook Wood is also the fourth real life forest that is used by the wiki founder in place of a location such as the original Farthing Wood or White Deer Park. The other real life forests used include Bernwood Forest in Oxfordshire which is the original home of the Farthing Wood animals and Lady Blue in Journey of the Vixen, Whippendell Wood in Hertfordshire which is Lady Blue's new home and where she lives since Duel of the Vixens and Brampton Wood which is the new home of the Farthing Wood animals shown in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame. Bounder and the Time Lord: Many blue foxes like the two shown above that Scarface stands between and the other six down below in the gallery are first shown in reasonably good conditions in a laboratory in Widbrook Wood in Wiltshire where their capture is not quite explained nor is it definitive how long they have been there or what they are needed for. Just like Bounder, none of them actually appear vulnerable and share his common misanthropic nature. The foxes' time in dog pound-esque condition comes to an end when Bounder recovers from his experiment and turns against his creators after he gains a huge amount of superpowers and abilities; with Bounder as their leader, the foxes head off to terrorize the town of Bradford on Avon where their size is troubling to the Army based in Wiltshire. One of their shrieks is also disturbing to one soldier where it is described as such: "Foxes are generally quiet animals who make all sorts of strange sounds such as gekkering but one of them made a screech that sounded like it came straight out of The Exorcist or that the Army was dealing more with genetically altered Tasmanian Devils instead of foxes." As the foxes carry out their assault on Bradford on Avon, they engage in a battle with the Army that seems to last forever especially because none of the weapons that the Army use seem to affect the foxes one way or another...until the Surgeon suggests that the Army use flamethrowers at which point, many of the foxes retreat never to be seen again while Bounder retreats back to Widbrook Wood. Known individuals Scarface.jpg|Scarface LadyBlue.PNG|Lady Blue Ranger.png|Ranger Bounder lay.png|Bounder The "Lab Foxes" depicted in Bounder and the Time Lord Blue Fox -1.jpg|One of the blue foxes seen with Scarface when he captures Bold Blue Fox -2.jpg|Another blue fox seen with Scarface when he captures Bold. Blue Fox -3.jpg|The last blue fox seen with Scarface when he captures Bold. Aofw study blue fox attack by rebelwolfchris-2-2.jpg|One of the foxes seen with Scarface on the search for Adder. File:Ble_Fox_trio.jpg|A group of foxes searching for Adder with Scarface. Blue Fox group.jpg|A group of blue foxes watching Fox fight Scarface. Appearances * Bounder and the Time Lord (Blue foxes shown above alongside Scarface and Lady Blue only) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains